lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
3x03
| titres=Le Chasseur (Belgique, Canada) | Image=3x03_promo.jpg | num_saison=3 | num_ep=03 | jours=68 | dates_diff=18/10/06 (États-Unis) 30/06/07 (France) | flashback=Locke | VO=Further Instructions | écrivain=Carlton Cuse Elizabeth Sarnoff | réalisateur=Stephen Williams | acteurs=Justin Chatwin - Eddie Chris Mulkey - Mike Virginia Morris - Jan Joel Himelhoch - Sheriff Williams Dion Donahue - Kim |}} est le troisième épisode de la saison 3 de "Lost". Les destins de Locke, d'Eko et de Desmond sont indiqués après l'implosion de la trappe, alors que Hurley revient au camp pour informer que Jack , Kate et Sawyer se sont fait capturer par les Autres . En attendant, Claire est choquée de trouver Nikki et Paulo dans la tente de Jack. Résumé Flashbacks : 1994 fait une prière à la table de la communauté.]] Après sa douloureuse rupture avec Helen, Locke commença à travailler et vivre dans une communauté rurale dans ou près de Humbolt County en Californie. Après avoir ramassé, sous la pluie, un auto-stoppeur, Eddie Colburn, à la recherche d'un travail, un sheriff local arrêta Locke et lui demanda son permis de conduire et son permis de port d'armes. Il expliqua ensuite à Locke qu'il a enfreint la loi en prenant un auto-stoppeur. Eddie pris soudainement la parole, et déclara que Locke est son oncle. En arrivant à la communauté, Locke montra à Eddie la "tente de sudation", où les "membres de la famille" pouvaient découvrir ce qu'ils allaient faire de leur vie et s'ils étaient des fermiers ou des chasseurs. Au déjeuner, Locke présenta Eddie à Mike et Jan, les chefs de la communauté. Locke récita le bénédicité et remercia Dieu pour l'avoir aidé à arrêter d'être en colère et à trouver une vraie famille. Après qu'Eddie ait passé 6 semaines à la communauté, il questionna Locke à propos de la serre dans laquelle il n'avait jamais pu entrer. Il reprocha qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de secrets dans "sa famille". Locke lui promit alors de parler à Mike et Jan pour organiser une "visite". A l'intérieur de la serre, qui apparut être l'endroit où la communauté faisait pousser de la marijuana, Mike et Jan comptaient leur argent et se préparaient à fuir les lieux. Quand Locke leur demanda ce qu'il se passait, les deux adorables chefs montrèrent leur côté sombre en révélant à Locke la vérité qu'ils connaissaient depuis peu : Eddie était en fait un policier sous couverture, qui avait amassé des preuves pour la police pendant les dernières 6 semaines. Locke leur dit qu'il pouvait continuer à les protéger, qu'il pouvait garder la famille réunie. Par peur de perdre sa nouvelle famille, John amena Eddie à la chasse avec l'idée qu'il le tuerait pour réparer ses erreurs. Il apprit d'Eddie que la police avait choisi Locke parce qu'il n'était pas là depuis longtemps et qu'il n'avait pas de casier judiciaire. Quand Locke fut sur le point d'abattre Eddie, celui-ci tenta de la calmer, en lui disant qu'il n'était pas un meurtrier et qu'il était un fermier. Locke le reprena et disant qu'il était un chasseur. Cependant, Locke ne put pas tirer et Eddie s'en alla. Sur l'Île se réveille dans la jungle]] L'épisode commence avec l'oeil de Locke alors que celui-ci est allongé dans une partie de la jungle recouverte de bambous (comme Jack dans ). Locke voit un Desmond nu courir à travers la jungle puis s'arrêter et regarder aux alentours. Mais John ne peut pas l'appeler car il est devenu aphone. Quelques secondes après, Locke manque d'être frappé à la tête par le bâton d'Eko qui était, jusque là, resté accroché dans un arbre. Locke décide finalement de rentrer au camp. Il croise Charlie et communique avec lui dans un premier temps à l'aide de mimes puis en utilisant un papier et un crayon. Il se rend ensuite au niveau des fondations de l'église d'Eko et se contruit une loge de sudation. Avant d'entrer à l'intérieur, il se concocte un mélange hallucinogène. A l'intérieur, Locke a des visions de Boone lui détaillant les choses qu'il a à faire. (Voir '"Visions de Locke"' plus bas) A sa sortie de la tente, Locke a retrouvé la voix. Il enrôle alors Charlie dans sa quête pour retrouver Eko. Durant leur marche, ils trouvent la croix d'Eko ainsi que des traces au sol signifiant qu'Eko a été attrapé par un ours polaire. Le long du chemin, ils passent à côté du trou laissé par l'implosion du bunker. Ils découvrent ensuite un sanglier mort et des morceaux de fourrure d'ours polaire. Quelques secondes plus tard, pour se protéger des bruits étranges venant des buissons, Locke lance son couteau ... qui attérit en fait dans la cantine d'Hurley ! Hurley leur raconte ce qu'il s'est passé au moment où ils ont trouvé les Autres, que ces derniers ont capturé Jack, Kate et Sawyer et qu'ils l'ont laissé partir pour prévenir le Camp. Il précisa ensuite qu'"Henry Gale" est leur chef. Locke lui demande alors que faire ce que les Autres lui ont demandé de faire pendant que Charlie et lui recherchent Eko. Avant de se quitter, Charlie le prévient de se méfier de l'ours polaire. et Locke ramènent Eko au camp]] Charlie et Locke découvrent qu'Eko a été traîné à l'intérieur d'une grotte par un ours polaire. Locke entre alors dans la grotte, armé de sa torche et d'une bombe de laque. A l'intérieur, il trouve un petit camion jaune et un squelette portant sur ses vêtements le logo DHARMA de la station Perle. Puis il découvre Eko allongé sur le sol, qui se fait attaquer par l'ours polaire. Locke utilise alors le spray de laque sur sa torche en direction de l'ours et lui brûle ainsi les yeux. Locke peut alors porter Eko jusqu'à l'extérieur de la grotte. , nu, croise Hurley]] Alors qu'Hurley rentre au camp, il tombe nez à nez avec Desmond sortant d'un buisson (et toujours nu). Hurley lui sort alors un t-shirt de son sac à dos. Desmond explique à Hurley qu'il a utilisé la "clef de sécurité. Hurley lui demande si c'est l'implosion qui a fait un "bruit sourd" et a rendu le "ciel violet". Hurley explique alors ce qu'il a vécu de l'autre côté de l'Île, mais Desmond le rassure en précisant que Locke va retrouver ses amis, comme il l'a dit dans son discours. En voyant Hurley ne pas comprendre de quoi il parle, Desmond s'excuse et explique qu'il est un peu choqué. et Nikki au camp]] Pendant que Charlie va chercher de l'eau pour Eko qui est toujours inconscient, Locke s'excuse auprès de lui en disant que tout est de sa faute, qu'il aurait dû le laisser appuyer sur le bouton et qu'à cause de ça ses amis sont maintenant capturés. Eko se réveille alors et dit à Locke qu'il peut continuer à les protéger car, il est un chasseur. Au même moment, Charlie revient et Eko est toujours inconscient... Alors qu'ils arrivent au Camp, un groupe de survivants se demande ce qu'il advient d'Eko ou de Jack. Hurley explique à l'une d'entre eux, Nikki, que Jack ne reviendra pas car il a été capturé. Locke prend la parole pour expliquer qu'Hurley parle des Autres. Claire commence alors à demander où sont Sun, Jin et Sayid. Locke répond qu'il va tout faire pour retrouver leurs amis, sans savoir réellement comment mais il le fera. Il demande ensuite à Claire, Nikki et un autre survivant appelé Paulo de prendre soin d'Eko. Charlie s'éloigne du groupe en disant que c'était un beau discours. Hurley ressent alors une impression de "déjà vu", puis se tourne et regarde Desmond entrain de jeter des cailloux dans l'océan. Visions de Locke Dans la loge de sudation, Locke voit apparaître tout d'un coup Boone. Il se tient à côté de lieu mais Locke ne peut pas parler, il bouge alors les lèvres de manière à lui dire "je suis désolé". Boone lui pardonne mais lui dit qu'il retrouvera la parole quand il aura quelquechose de mieux à dire. Boone et Locke se retrouvent à l'aéroport, et Boone pousse le fauteuil roulant de John en lui disant qu'ici, quelqu'un a besoin d'être sauvé. Locke voit Charlie, Claire et Aaron et les pointe du doigt pour demander si ce sont les personnes à sauver. Boone lui répond que non, ils vont bien. Charlie, Claire et Aaron sont comme une famille dans la vision de John. John voit alors Jin et Sun se disputer, mais Boone lui répond que Sayid a l'air de gérer la situation. Hurley est derrière le comptoir pour vendre les billets, et taper les Nombres dans l'ordinateur. Kate et Sawyer sont en train de flirter dans la file d'attente pour le détecteur de métal, où Jack est en train de se faire inspecter par Ben (le bip du détecteur de métaux est le même bruit que l'alarme du bunker). Boone dit à Locke "Tu ne peux pas les aider, pas maintenant". Dans cette vision, Desmond est le pilote de l'avion, et est suivi par trois belles hôtesses de l'air. Boone dit à Locke "Il s'en sort très bien". Desmond est sur l'escalator, et pendant une fraction de seconde, vous pouvez voir une femme qui ressemble à Penny qui prend le même escalator. Locke la suit sur l'escalator, et arrivé en haut, découvre du sang sur le baton de Eko. Là, Locke comprend que c'est Eko qu'il doit sauver, et Boone lui dit qu'il doit d'abord se clarifier l'esprit. Trivia Détails * C'est la première apparition de Rodrigo Santoro and Kiele Sanchez comme Paulo et Nikki, deux autres survivants du vol 815. * Durant le premier flash-back, le policier examine les permis de port d'armes de Locke sur lesquels sont inscrit l'adresse : 25164 Franklin Street - San Fransisco, CA. Or cette adresse n'existe pas, car Franklin Street à San Fransisco s'arrête au numéro 3199. Le code postal mentionné (94099) est lui aussi erroné. Cependant, on peut voir la date de naissance (vraie ou fausse ?) de Locke : 15 Novembre 1946. * Quand Eddie Colburn est présenté pour la première fois à la communauté, il porte un t-shirt des Geronimo Jackson. * Un des squelettes dans la caverne de l'ours polaire porte encore un t-shirt avec le logo de la station Perle. * La couleur des yeux d'Eddie changent. Ils sont clairement bleu au début de l'épisode et sont bruns à la fin. * La station le cygne apparaît complètement détruite. Une image la montre comme si elle avait implosée. Un cratère assez grand a été creusé par l'accident et à son centre en bas on peut distinguer des pièces de métal. * Quelque chose ne s'est pas passé dans l'épisode. Le résumé indiquait que "En attendant, Claire est choquée de trouver Nikki et Paulo dans la tente de Jack." * Cet épisode devait, à l'origine, être le deuxième épisode de la saison 3. Il a été interverti avec pour des raisons inconnues. * Les survivants, dans la vision de Locke sont groupés de la même manière qu'ils l'étaient à la fin de la saison 2 : ** Jack, Sawyer, Kate et Ben d'un côté. ** Sayid, Jin et Sun de l'autre. ** Hurley seul. ** Charlie, Claire et Aaron réunis. Cinématographie La scène des visions de Locke a été tournée de manière différente aux tournages des épisodes ou des flashbacks. Scène coupée A la fin du flash-back du Locke, après sa confrontation avec Eddie dans la forêt, une autre scène aurait été tournée par les équipes de Lost. Elle mettrait en scène l'arrestation de Mike et Jan par les équipes de police d'Eddie. Références culturelles * Charlie mentionne qu'il avait l'habitude de regarder les documentaires animaliers sur la "Beeb", qui est le surnom de la chaîne BBC. * Charlie dit qu'il a entendu que les arbres avaient une bonne conversation. C'est une référence au rôle qu'a tenu Dominic Monaghan dans Le Seigneur des anneaux dans lequel son personnage parlait aux Ents. * Sur le bâton d'Eko est inscrit « Rom 6:12 ». C'est un extrait de l'Epître aux romains du Nouveau Testament : « Loin de là ! Nous qui sommes morts au péché, comment vivrions-nous encore dans le péché ? ». * Quand Locke conduit, on peut entendre Feel Like Going Home par les Whiteley Brothers. C'est la chanson no8 de leur album Bluesology. * L'incapacité de Locke à parler après l'implosion du bunker nous ramène à l'histoire de Zacharie (Bible, Luc, chapitre 1, vs 1-20 et vs 62-64) : Zacharie n'a pas cru le message de l'Ange qui lui disait qu'il aurait un enfant et devint muet. Mais comme Locke, lorsque Zacharie retrouve la foi qu'il avait perdu, il retrouve également l'usage de la parole et appelle son fils Jean, comme le lui avait demandé l'Ange. Thèmes récurrents * Charlie dit à Locke muet : "Pas un coup de fil, pas une lettre". * Devant la grotte de l'ours, Charlie dit à Locke : "T'as pas à me dire ce que je peux faire ; si je veux y aller, j'irai !" . * Eko est tout près de la mort mais est sauvé par Locke. * Eddie se place sous couverture pour infiltrer la communauté. * Locke apprend la trahison d'Eddie et l'invite alors à une fausse parie de chasse. * Eddie dit à Locke "tu n'es pas un meurtrier, tu es quelqu'un de bien" alors que Locke était sur le point de le tuer. (Bien et mal, Phrases régulières, Vie et mort) * Locke sauve Eko après que Boone lui ait dit de réparer ses erreurs. * Sur le bâton d'Eko est inscrit "[4:8:15:16". * Le numéro de policier d'Eddie est 84023. Parallèles * Eddie dit à Locke qu'il ne lui tirera pas dessus, et il a eu raison. Alors que dans l'épisode précédent, Colleen, qui avait fait la même remarque à Sun, a eu tort. * Eddie dit à Locke qu'il l'a choisi, comme "Henry Gale" l'a fait. * Dans ses visions, quand Locke se traîne jusqu'à l'escalator, on peut entendre le même bruit que dans , quand Locke est emporté par le Monstre à travers la jungle. * Au début de l'épisode, lorsque Locke se réveille dans la jungle et voit courir Desmond, cela ressemble à lorsque Jack se réveille de la même manière et voit Vincent courir dans la jungle. * Pendant l'hallucination de Locke on peut entendre Sawyer dire à Kate "Well wipe the stars out of your eyes, sweetheart" (=essuye bien les étoiles qui te coulent des yeux, chérie), comme dans . * Cet épisode est une référence à , dans lequel Eko, grâce à une vision de Yemi en apprenait un peu plus sur ses objectifs. Lieux de tournage * La communauté de Locke : Mililani Mauka. * Les zones de la jungle traversées par Locke et Charlie pour retrouver Eko : Vallée Ka'a'awa et Parc de la Vallée He'eia Kea. * L'église d'Eko (qui a servi de lieu pour la construction de la loge de sudation) : Papailoa Beach. * L'aéroport de Sydney : Hawaii Convention Center. * Le camp des survivants sur la plage : Papailoa Beach. * Le trou laissé par l'implosion de la station Cygne : Parc de la Vallée He'eia Kea. Galerie Photos promotionnelles Image:Promo_3x03_Claire.jpg Image:Nikki1.jpg Image:Promo_3x03_ClaireCharlie.jpg Image:Promo_3x03_ClaireCharlieAaron.jpg Image:Promo_3x03_LockeCharlieDessin.jpg Image:Promo_3x03_LockeBois.jpg Image:Promo_3x03_CharlieLocke.jpg Image:Promo_3x03_EddieAutoStop.jpg Image:Promo_3x03_Eddie2.jpg Image:Mike.jpg Image:Jan.jpg Image:Promo_3x03_Locke.jpg Image:Promo_3x03_LockeFusil.jpg Image:Promo_3x03_LockeSerre.jpg Image:Promo_3x03_LockeFusil2.jpg Image:Promo_3x03_Eddie.jpg Photos de tournage Image:3x03_GroupeAéroport.jpg Image:3x03_LockeFauteuil.jpg Image:Dominic_Baby3x03.jpg Liens externes * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5fUDKT2iIXM Promo de l'épisode (lien YouTube)] * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0cSY8cfbHcs Recapitulatif de l'episode en 4 minutes (lien YouTube)] * [http://fr.ekopedia.org/Sweat_lodge Qu'est-ce qu'un Inipi? (lien Ekopedia)] Catégorie:Saison 3